Mejores Amigas
by Marilindarkmoon
Summary: Isabella swan una chica que no puede estar en presencia de un hombre es casi obligada por su amiga alice a vivir con Edward Cullen, un chico que a simple vista es Gay por lo que se hacen mejores amigas pero ¿Eso es todo?... no lo creo hay mucho que contar


Declaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son obra de un magnifico sueño de Stephanie Meyer, por que claro, un personaje como Edward Cullen solo puede encontrarse entre sueños... en fin ya me deprimi mucho por eso, ahora la culpa no es solo de disney T_T

* * *

><p>Hola! si ya se lo que piensan algunas ¿esta que hace aqui si no ha actualizado?, lo se y les pido disculpas, pero tengo bastante sin escribir y ¿que mejor que escribir precisamente para desempolvar la imaginacion?, por eso vengo con una nuevo historia, me venia rondando desde hacia ya tiempo inspirada en un par de películas pero no sabia como desarrollarla, espero les guste! ^^<p>

* * *

><p>Kiss me- the cramberries<p>

Love me- yiruma

**MEJORES AMIGAS**

_"La amistad puede convertirse en amor. El amor en amistad. . . Nunca." _

_Alber camus_

Viernes por la mañana, el sol se colaba por mi ventana dándome de lleno en el rostro… ¿Por qué no podía amanecer más lentamente? Use mi almohada como escudo pero mi teléfono comenzó a sonar ¡Eso era injusto!

Arrastre mi cansado y adolorido trasero como pude y milagrosamente llegue sin golpes al baño, necesitaba una ducha fría para despejarme, desgraciadamente la primera imagen que vi fue espantosa… Una chica con el cabello mas despeinado que hubiese visto jamás, ojeras que competirían con las de in cadáver, ojos hinchados y lo peor… Esa era yo, Isabella Swan. Hice una mueca al recordar la razón de mi actual estado, el porque me había pasado la noche entera llorando y parte de la madrugada…

Flash back

-¿Bella acaso me estas escuchando?- Pregunto una muy molesta Jessica, pero ¿Qué estupideces decía? Claro que la había escuchado, el eco de su voz chillona dándome la noticia que coronaba este día como el peor de muchos otros… ¿Jacob le había pedido salir? ¿El mismo Jacob Black del que yo le había hablado cientos de veces? ¿El mismo que me gustaba desde la secundaria? Es una…

-Si te he escuchado- respondí bebiendo de mi gaseosa, ¿Por qué aquella situación no me extrañaba? ¿Por qué me resignaba tan fácilmente?... La respuesta era simple, ya me había sucedido antes… Demasiadas veces como para gritar, muy pocas como para acostumbrarme. _genial_

¿y?... es decir ¿no te molesta verdad? Es que esta buenísimo y esos ojos ¡Dios Bella! No se como lo rechazaste, yo casi me desmaye cuando me hablo su voz es tan… Pero, si hay algún problema yo me hago a un lado… de verdad- Susurro mirandome inquisitivamente, ¿acaso estaba loca? ¡Claro que me importaba y mucho! Si, es cierto que lo rechace pero ¡diablos! El chico me asusto al acercarse a mi la nula de toda la universidad, la que tiene un trauma de la infancia que no le permite socializar con chicos! Por eso lo rechace, no es un reaccion consciente pero claro, la desconsiderada de Jessica aprovecharia eso…. Aunque sinceramente ella no lo sabia, nunca se lo habia dicho a nadie, salvo a mi mejor amigo claro, que no es tal… Edward es incluso mas femenino que yo.

Y claro ¿Qué dije yo? Lo de siempre…

-No me importa, tranquila por algo lo rechace ¿no?

Fin flash back

-Hmpf- Refunfuñe… esto era frustrante.

El agua helada cumplió con su cometido y me trajo a la realidad, Salí de la ducha temblando del frio y en una carrera "si es que a mis pasos torpes se les podia llamar correr" trate de llegar a mi habitación, pero antes de que pudiese darme cuenta un pecho duro como piedra freno mis intentos….

Me estremecí.

-Pareces pollo mojado- Se burlo mi mejor amiga.

-Cierra la boca Heidi, yo no tengo mi propio baño- Solté resentida mientras sus musicales risas llenaban el espacio, por un momento note su mirada vagar discretamente por mi cuerpo, pero no le tome atención vamos, era Edward.

-Te preparare algo para desayunar amor- susurro y se alejo tan rápido como pudo, me encogí de hombros y en quince minutos ya estaba devorando los huevos revueltos que había preparado, gracias al cielo sabia cocinar, no era bonito irse sin desayunar.

-¿Confirmaron lo de este fin a forks?- Pregunte mientras subíamos a su auto.

-Si ya sabes como es Esme, quiere vernos a todos allí incluyéndote, ayer estaba hablando con ella precisamente, te hubiese avisado si no hubieses llegado de tan mal humor a encerrarte todo el día en tu habitación- Lanzo mirandome de reojo, inevitablemene me sonrroje, no queria hablar de eso con nadie, es decir, siempre me pasaba lo mismo y empezarian con su discurso de el pasado y bla bla bla… No estaba de animos para eso.

-Me sentía mal, es todo- Susurre sin mirarle, a él no podía mentirle, lo mismo me pasaba con Alice y Rosalie, en ese sentido era muy afortunada, nunca habia tenido novio o un mejor amigo hombre, pero dios me recompensaba con tres mejores amigas, por que si, por si no lo habian notado,edward es gay, no de esos que demostraban sus preferencias publicamente, él era por mucho demasiado reservado, tanto que nadie sospecharia, incluso yo cai en sus garras cuando nos conocimos, si no fuese porque Alice me dijo todo desde el incio, posiblemente Edward estaria en mi larga lista de "Amores imposibles para bella por estar podidamente loca". Aun reía al recordar como nos habíamos conocido y la metida de pata que me habia costado muchas bromas por parte de los hermanos Cullen…

Flash Back

-Es mi hermano Bella por todo lo santo, es entendible que desconfíes de Emmet y Jasper lo que aun me parece un tontería pero de ¿Edward?

-Es hombre Alice ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Y sabes que intento llevarme bien con Emmet y Jazz pero ¡rayos! ¿Sabes lo difícil que es? Todos me recuerdan tanto a phil… a todo lo que me hacia… no es fácil Alice, ni siquiera mi terapeuta ha logrado que lo supere.

-Lo se Bells, pero Rose y yo solo queremos ayudarte recuérdalo siempre, y con Edward me refiero a que el…es gay, es como una mas de nosotras, llego ayer de Londres, viene a estudiar aquí-

-¿Y tus padres lo saben?- Pregunte extrañada, nunca me habían mencionado nada de eso antes, y eso que hablaban tanto de Edward que casi me sabia su historia de pies a cabeza.

-No, es un secreto solo lo sabemos Jazz, Rose, Emmet tu y yo… oh y hablando del rey de roma- dijo mi pequeña amiga mientras sus ojos brillaban mirando en direccion a las escaleras, me voltee y allí estaba el hombre mas perfecto que hubiese podido ver jamas, joder estaba casi babeando… Como diría Jessica ¡Estaba como quería!... Su andar era elegante, desgarbado y elegantemente cuidadoso, su cabello era de un color bastante peculiar como el de esme solo que el de él era en tonos mas cobrizos y desordenadamente perfecto, su tez era tan palida como la de Alice y Emmet y sus ojos, santo dios… Eran de un color tan hermoso, parecido al de las esmeraldas, su nariz destacaba al ser recta y perfecta y sus labios rojizos y parecían suaves, su cuerpo se veía definido y tonificado a travez de la camiseta blanca que traia, claro, no extremadamente musculoso como Emmet ¿De donde habia salido ese espécimen? Era un Cullen seguro porque solo ellos podian tener esos genes.

-¡Hey!- Saludo con un leve movimiento de mano mientras alzaba una ceja y alice volo y lo arrastro "literamente" hacia donde estabamos.

-Bella, el es mi hermano Edward- Canturreo alegremente alice -Edward ella es Bella la chica de la que te hable!- Oh mierda mierda mierda, este chico era sencillamente perfecto, de seguro arrancaria mas de un suspiro al llegar a la universidad, lastima que era gay… Digo, lastima por las de la universidad-...claro.

-Mucho gusto bella, Alice ciertamente me ha hablado mucho de ti es un placer conocerte finalmente- Dijo con una voz sedosa y un acento ingles bastante marcado mientras sonreia y crei que me caeria en ese instante, tenia la esperanza de que tuviese dientes feos pero como siempre me equivoque ¡joder que nadie podia ser tan perfecto!

-Hermoso… digo, er… me… yo soy bella encantada- Y oh si, yo habia dicho eso… ¿En donde demonios estaban los alienigenas y sus abducciones cuando se los necesitaba? Las mejillas me ardían y alice parecía encantada con mi metida de pata.. ¿era en enserio? ¿hermoso?...

Fin flash back

Desde ese dia nos fuimos conociendo y claro, no cabian dudas de lo que me habia dicho Alice, su hermano botaba la segunda, jugaba para mi equipo en pocas palabras y no sabia si era por eso, pero era el unico _hombre_ con el que me sentia bien, y podia ser yo misma sin la imperiosa necesidad de salir huyendo, de hecho compartiamos habitación y no me molestaba en lo absoluto, lo quería incluso mas que a un hermano… con el tiempo me hacia mas dependiente a él, cada vez que me quebraba alli estaba Edward con un consejo una de sus sonrisas y una de sus bromas sexistas, poco a poco le tome la confianza necesaria para contarle mi secreto mas guardado, el que fui abusada siendo una inocente niña de seis años, la desconfianza que me inspiraban los hombres y mis reacciones involuntarias ante ellos, sus palabras ante eso me calaron muy hondo.

_"Un pasado doloroso conlleva un aprendizaje muy valioso, debes encontrarlo y desechar aquello que te atormenta y no te sirve… Yo estaré aquí para ti, para ayudarte nunca olvides lo mucho que te quiero"_

Y asi fue, ya tenemos un año y medio siendo los mejores amigos, alice y rose tambien son una parte indispensable de mi vida pero ellas no viven conmigo, aun asi son las mejores vecinas que pude tener.

¿En que tanto piensas?- pregunto mientras se estacionaba, me encogí de hombros y su característico seño fruncido salió, odiaba que no le dijera lo que pensaba decia que era frustrante, le sonrei y después de despedirme subi hasta los casilleros a buscar mis apuntes, tenia pensado estudiar en la residencia el fin de semana pero por lo visto iría a forks.

¡Oh por favor Isabella! Si tan solo Carolina herrera viera eso que traes te encarcelaría por ofender de esa manera la moda y el buen gusto- Chillo una muy conocida voz a mis espaldas… Puse los ojos en blanco ¿Quién mas podria hacer esa clase de comentarios?

-Hola Marie Alice, estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar- Dije incorporandome para dejar de mostrar la ropa interior que se asomaba por mis jeans cuando me agachaba.

-Primero la enojada debo ser yo por que no contestaste mis llamadas ni me abriste la puerta y segundo recuerdame ir a comprarte ropa interior decente … ¿eso es hello kitty? ¡Por dios bella tienes veinte años! Debes usar algo mas…

-¿pequeño de encaje y que de comezon? No gracias no me apetece ir rascando mis… partes por ahí, y con respecto a ayer la gente tiene derecho a enfermarse enana- Sus bufidos me acompañaron hasta que llegue al comedor, habia pasado toda la mañana de aquí para alla buscando los materiales que necesitaba, al entrar en el comedor una vista no muy agradable me recibio ¿ya habían llegado a la fase de los besos? ¡si apenas ayer empezaron a salir!

-Que demo… ¡bella tu sabias sobre eso? Desde cuando Black y esa… Yo lo sabia es una zorra esa Stanley claro aprovecho la situación no puedo creerlo pero ahora mismo..-

-Ahora mismo nada Alice, ella hablo conmigo ayer y le dije que no me importaba- susurre mientras los ojos empezaron a picarme, recogi mi almuerzo ignorando las maldiciones de Alice, ya era imposible ocultarlo, conociendola ya hasta sabria la causa de mi malestar de ayer… suspire esto era un asco, siempre lo era.

-¿Isabella que carajo haces aquí? Deberías estar allá partiendole el culo a esa zorra con pechos falsos por salir con tu hombre ya lo marcaste ¿que la silicona se le subio al cerebro? Si quieres vamos y…

-Rose ya basta, es una costumbre que pasen esas cosas fin de la historia es solo Jacob, no es Brad Pitt… enserio no me importa- Dije un poco mas traquila, era entretenido escuchar a Rosalie, parecia una modelo sacada de una revista pero en cuanto abria la boca… Haria llorar a un marinero.

-Sabes que te amamos Bella y sabemos lo que te pasa pero la terapeuta…- estaba diciendo Alice pero rose intervino -¿terapeuta?- pregunto incredula la rubia- ¡Necesitas montarte a alguien bella no un psicólogo!- termino esta recibiendo una colleja de la morena, ¡santo-dios!

Me tense al notar que Jasper y Emmet vienian en nuestra direccion, pero me relaje al instante, eran buenas personas, Jasper bastante centrado y sabia dar muy buenos consejos aunque claro, nuestro trato no pasaba de un "hola como estas", Y emmet era otra historia, tan bromista y despreocupado siempre, a veces sentia un poco de nostalgia al pensar en ¿Cómo hubiese sido yo de haber tenido una infancia normal?

-Hola a todas- Nos saludaron los chicos y se sentaron, jasper me sonrio amablemente y emmet me alboroto el cabello como ya se le habia hecho costumbre, ambos intentaban llevarse lo mejor posible conmigo y darme mi espacio… bueno mas jasper que emeet, este parecia un niño la mayor parte del tiempo.

Desvíe la mirada al notar tanto afecto en la mesa, Rose y Emmet llevaban saliendo por algunos meses y Alice junto a Jasper desde hacían un par de años… No lograba entender del todo su relacion, parecia magica en ocasiones… emmet y rose eran un poco mas demostrativos con su afecto pero alice y jasper parecian decirse todo tan solo con una mirada…

-¡Llego Eddie!- Anunció Emmet y cuando lo escuche mi corazón se acelero y empecé a buscando con la mirada, escuche risas pero las ignore, allí estaba Edward hablando con… ¿Mike newton? … Oh mierda

_No voy a admitirme a mi misma lo que dolió eso... _

-Que no sea lo que estoy pensando- me dije a mi misma mientras estos seguían hablando placidamente, note risas pero trate de ignorarlas ocupando una conversación trivial con Alice sobre un articulo de la revista Cosmopolitan.

Cuatro horas y media después me encontraba camino a Forks con los chicos, Alice y Jasper iban en la moto del mismo y Rose iba junto a Emmet en el jeep, eso me dejaba con Edward en su volvo, no hablamos mucho en la hora que llevábamos de camino, aun quedaba una hora y media y el ambiente comenzaba a ponerse incomodo por primera vez, he de agregar y por supuesto la canción que sonaba en la radio sin saber porque me hacia las cosas un poco mas difíciles… ¿Edward y Newton? La sola idea me incomodaba, pero, ¿Por qué? Él era un ser humano que necesitaba amor al igual que cualquier otra persona, y el hecho de que fuese gay no quería decir que no pudiese salir con Newton, el no se alejaría de mi a pesar de que soy una egoista y no quiero compartirlo por que…

-¿Qué paso con Black?. – pregunto de pronto sacándome de mi ensimismamiento, lo mire sin entender y espere unos segundos tratando de captar lo que me había dicho… _OH genial, lo había notado._

-Lo de siempre- respondí lo más indiferente que pude, aunque no muy convincentemente para mi pesar.

-¿Ayer estabas triste por eso verdad?- pregunto frunciendo el seño, lo mire por un instante y asentí con un escueto "aja", su suspiro fue lo siguiente que escuche, no quería escuchar otro sermon ni mas maldiciones asi que me dedique a ver por la ventana, parecio captar la indirecta y se mantuvo en silencio.

Después de media hora me di por vencida, necesitaba preguntárselo… Las dudas me carcomían la cabeza y era frustrante se suponía que era mi mejor amigo debia contarme estas cosas… Que puedo decir, naci con una curiosidad casi insaciable.

-¿Asi que tu y newton?- pregunte rápidamente, ignorando el vacío que se adueñó de mi estomago... pareció incomodarse…

-No, es solo que… el parece confundido es todo- Susurro evidentemente tenso, me mordi la lengua para no seguir preguntando.

-¿Porque no me contaste lo de ayer?-

-Es una tonteria, a veces pienso que estare destinada a estar sola por toda la eternidad cuidando a mis siete gatos- finalice sonriendo.

-Sabes que solo es un estado temporal, un dia amanecera y vas a poder hablarle a jazz o a Emmet o a cualquier otro hombre mirandole a la cara sin sentirte cohibida, solo date tiempo… Ya sabes que siempre voy a estar para ti, eres una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida y no te imaginas cuanto te quiero Swan- Susurro, le sonrei mientras tragaba el nudo que tenia en mi garganta y tome su mano sobre la palanca de cambios… era tan sensible y comprensivo, de esas personas que saben que decir en el momento justo

-Yo tambien te quiero Eddy- Dije molestándolo en parte y de pronto la enorme mansion Cullen se alzo delante de nosotros, mi corazon se acelero ansioso, me sentia como en mi propia casa…

-¡Oh mis niños! ¡Carlisle , Charlie ya llegaron!- Grito una Esme visiblemente emocionada, pequeñas lagrimas surcaban su rostro… era una mujer extraordinaria con tanto amor para dar, nos consideraba sus hijos y nosotros la amabamos como a una madre en especial yo… le debia tanto.

La saludamos con un abraso e hice lo mismo con Charlie y Carlisle, la noche del viernes transcurrio tranquila y no paramos de responder preguntas sobre nuestra experiencia en la universidad durante la cena, pronto Charlie tuvo que irse pero antes hablamos un poco, no eramos muy demostrativos y a él no le gustaba agobiarme asi que fue rapido, lo extrañaba demasiado.

-¡Hoy es viernes por la noche!- chillo alice haciendo berrinches, pero no habia discusión, definitivamente no saldriamos de fiesta, estabamos agotados… no sabia de donde diablos sacaba tanta energia la pixie… ¿estaría abusando otra vez del café?

-¡Tengo una idea! Tomaremos aquí en casa- anuncio el mayor de los cullens, y eso solo significaba una cosa…

-Oh por dios Alice ve por la cama este momento es historico!- Grito Jasper en un estado casi creible de estupefacción -Wow emmy y lo hiciste tu solo, estoy tan orgulloso de ti hermanito- Lo molesto esta vez Edward..

-¡Oh dejen de molestar a mi oso! – rio rosalie –El es inteligente cuando se esfuerza- se mofo la rubia.

-ja-ja-ja ya veran, eso les saldra caro ¡temanle al poderoso emmet!... cuando vomiten hasta el higado me reire ya veran, ¡procuren estar alerta! Mi Facebook necesita mas fotografias bochornosas…- _Oh alguien ha hablado de mas._

-¿A que fotografias bochornosas te refieres Emmet Cullen?- Oh si, rosalie estaba muy enfadada y pude escuchar al grandote tragar pesado… esta noche estaria muy divertida.

...

Mi resistencia con el alcohol era nula, casi nunca tomaba y decir que la botella de whiskey que tenia Carlisle en el bar de la biblioteca estaba completamente vacia junto a otra de vodka no era muy bueno, al menos no para nosotros… Por lo que ya estabamos diciendo incoherencias y jugando yo nunca…_ joder._

-¡Yo..nunca nunca y oigase nunca…jamas lo..he hecho por detrás!- Dijo Emmet pasando lo que quedaba del vodka a Jasper que tambien la paso, solo rosalie bebio lo que me impresiono teniendo en cuenta la situación de Edward.

-OH! ¡Lo sabia, sabia que Edward aun era virgen!- Canto Alice, emmet y Jasper rompieron a reir mientras este murmuraba algo asi como "_y lo seguire siendo hasta los cincuenta_" o algo asi.

-Bella vienes tu!- Anunció Emmet divertido.

-Bien, yo…nunca nunca..veamos.. oh si, ya ya,… yo nunca nunca he tenido sexo con una chica!- todos bufaron y oh mi dios ¡rose y alice bebieron!

-Par de ninfomanas… ustedes dos! Y tu Heydi! ¡Santo cielo!- Grite mientras todos reian, joder ¡todos bebían!

–A este paso nunca tomare vodka, emmet pasame la maldita botella! ¡Y que conste no soy lesbiana!- Dije mientras me ahogaba con la bebida… ¡Pura* sabia a rayos!

Diez minutos después Jasper se habia quedado dormido con la cabeza colgando del sofá de la sala, Alice no paraba de reirse mientras tomaba fotografias de su novio y emmet quien se habia quedado frito en el suelo con un bonito maquillaje que le hacia rosalie.

-Bells… vámonos de aquí- susurro Edward y asenti sin evitar que un escalofrio me recorriese la espina dorsal… Aquello fue extraño.

Su habitación era como la recordaba, ni mas ni menos, olia a el y hasta se parecia a la que tenia en la universidad.

-¿Dormirás conmigo Swan?- pregunto divertido, yo solo asenti.

-No es la primera vez Heidi- Lo moleste

No se exactamente como empezo todo, ni como llegamos a la pelea que casi destroza las almohadas de Esme, solo se que tras perder el equilibrio_ como cosa extraña viniendo de mi_ y conste que es sarcasmo, caimos al suelo y alli nos quedamos, sus ojos me atraparon como aquella primera vez que nos vimos y mi corazon latió desbocado deseando algo que él no podria darme nunca, me asuste por un momento … eso no estaba bien, yo no solìa actuar asì… pero contrariamente a lo que pensaba, mi cabeza tomo vida propia y se acerco a sus labios…

Eran tan suaves como los imagine secretamente cientos de veces, él permanecia sobre mi y lo atraje lo mas que pude, las mariposas en mi estomago no tardaron en aparecer junto a la sensación que tenia al sentirlo cerca, su aroma me envolvió en una caricia y solo desee que aquel momento jamás terminara, era una locura, lo sabia y probablemente me diría que se arrepentia pero ¡al diablo!, yo estaba descubriendo un mundo completamente nuevo y no sabía exactamente hasta que punto lo estaba disfrutando, solo me deje llevar y sentí su lengua tocar con delicadeza mis labios, me sujetaba como su fuese a romperme, los entreabrí sin saber si estaba bien o mal solo por instinto y lo note llenarme, lo segui torpemente al inicio pero después la seguridad me llego y envolvi mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, acariciando su cabello… la falta de aire nos hizo romper el contacto.

Y todo se volvió negro, pero a pesar de eso juro que pude escuchar un bufido de su parte y algo así como _"hasta cuando será esta tortura"_

Cuando desperté, mi estomago no daba tregua y las palabras seguían en mi _muy_ adolorida cabeza ¡joder! ¿Siempre tenia que dolerme algo al levantarme?, la sensación de que te despiertas con energias y con una sonrisa lista para un nuevo dia se me hacia cada vez mas lejana…

-Buenos dias Bella durmiente- me saludo un muy fresco Cullen, si, pude estar jodidamente ebria anoche pero no por eso se me borraba la memoria, no habia olvidado el beso y mucho menos el que habia dormido con mi mejor amiga…. _Por toda la santa_ _mierda. ¡Maldita borrachera!_

-Bells ¿Estas bien?... te noto algo… verde.-

-¡Recuerdame matar a emmet después de esto!- Y corrí como pude hasta el baño a enterrar mi cabeza en el escusado…

-Prometo no volver a beber en mi vida- Le dije al wc mientras vaciaba todo el alcohol que habia bebido.

-¿Estas bien?, te traje un poco de agua con limon, eso te quitara las nauceas- susurro Edward acariciandome la espalda, por su voz apostaba que estaria haciendo todo lo posible por no reir, esto era tan vergonzozo…

-¿sueno bien?- me queje con el nuevo vaciado…

Dos horas después me encontraba en la ducha, el mundo aun parecia dar vueltas y las ganas de saludar el escusado nuevamente habian disminuido un poco pero no del todo, tenia problemas con el equilibrio y que decir de mi lengua!... Lo mas triste es que apenas y había dormido un par de horas las mismas en las que habia transcurrido el incidente del beso… que por cierto no habia logrado sacarme de la cabeza, si… Una verdadera mierda.

-Siento haberte despertado, mas aun sin que pudieses dormir nada- Susurre apenada, estaba dispuesta a irme de la habitación pero una mano fria que envio oleadas de energia por mi brazo me detuvo, me gire a verlo y no espere ver lo que transmitian sus casi siempre inexpresivos ojos… Una sola cosa me vino a la mente .

-¿de que tortura hablabas hace rato?- La frase seguia fresca y temi que se refiriera a mi, temi por alguna desconocida razon que yo le fastidiase..

-No se a que te refieres- Murmuro, pero sus ojos no sabian mentirme, estaba sufriendo por algo, en sus ojos veia pena, el brillo se habia ido… no podia engañarme.

-¿Por qué sufres?... ¿es por mi causa? Dime si es asi prometo que te dejo en paz, has de estar cansado de soportar mis locuras y mis depresiones, pareces mas mi madre… yo lo siento de verdad no es mi intención molestarte pero eres…

-_Eres mi mejor amigo, casi como un hermano y no puedo evitar tratarte y amarte como tal aunque se que a veces me sobrepaso_- Terminó de decir por mi con una sonrisa amarga que no comprendía, si se lo habia dicho muchas veces… _patetico._

-exacto, pero a lo que me refiero es a que no me gusta depender en tantos sentidos de ti Edward, tienes tus propias preocupaciones, tu propia vida- susurre mientras mis ojos se humedecían, mire hacia otro lado por lo que no vi cuando se acerco y me abrazo. –Ni siquiera tienes novio y siento que es mi culpa-

-No se si es tu culpa el que no tenga novio, pero si lo es el que no se me acerquen las chicas y debo agradecertelo, … se a quien quiero pero no me corresponde- susurro mientras me besaba la frente, sus ojos seguían apagados a pesar de que una de sus mas famosas sonrisas surcaban su rostro, le sonrei levemente y supe que seria el momento de mencionar lo del beso.

-¿Quién no podría corresponderte si eres un amor? Y al proposito siento mucho lo de hace rato, ya sabes, me deje llevar… pero no me quejo, para mi primer beso estuvo bien, no fue con otra mujer al menos…. No literalmente como siempre penso Alice- reí, sus musicales risas se me unieron, pero pronto, _demasiado_ pronto se torno serio y pense una vez mas que era bipolar.

-Si te preguntase algo me responderias con toda la sinceridad de la que eres capaz Swan?- su pregunta me descoloco, mas al ver la determinación en su rostro, pero asentí, ¿Qué seria tan terrible como para mentirle? Jamas podria mentirle, no a él… ni a mis amigas.

-Tu.. acaso... no me malinterpretes- Se apresuro a decir desordenandose aun mas, sus cabellos bronces, inmediatamente los acaricie, eso lo hacia cuando estaba nervioso o frustrado con algo o alguien… su cabello era tan suave… _centrate bella, centrate._

-No voy a malinterpretar prosigue- le asegure dejando de acariciar su cabello, tomo aire y me miro a los ojos… no era raro, solia hacerlo siempre, decia que era un libro abierto en ocasiones.

-Tu, ¿sentiste algo?… por mas minimo que sea… ¿cuando nos… ya sabes tu y yo… eh… nos be…nos be...-

-¿Be…be.. Besamos quieres decir?- Bien, si habia algo por lo que mentir, suspire, pero prometi no hacerlo, ademas Edward lo sabria, no sabia mentir, no habria podido mentirle ni aunque nuestra amistad estuviese en juego porque sencillamente ´él lo sabria, lo leeria en mi, igual que a un libro.

- No lo se, fue muy rapido pero yo… yo quise bersarte, por alguna extraña y retorcida razon quise hacerlo, y cuando estabamos ahi, ya sabes, no queria detenerme fue como si sintiese una atracción muy fuerte como un iman, no sabria decirte porque y de verdad lo siento... pero se me acelero el corazón y me senti bien, por primera vez senti que pertenecía a un lugar y se que eres mi mejor amiga y que es un error y que lo mas probable es que no vuelvas a hablarme por rara y por impulsiva y loca pero de verdad lo siento y prometo que jamas volve…-

-¿Te gusto?- fue lo unico que salió de sus labios, nisiquiera una rabieta, ¡vamos!, esperaba que se burlara de mi, pero esa pregunta me descoloco… ¿habre oido mal?

-¿Que?- pregunte incredula.

¿Que si el beso te gusto?- fue lo que susurro mientras sus manos acunaban mi rostro para que lo mirase a los ojos, esos bonitos ojos verdes esmeralda que me atrapaban… que me hinotizaban.

-Yo… esto..- _¿Qué decirle?_

-Swann, la verdad- apremio medio sonriendo y es que el gran sopenco ¡sabia lo que iba a decirle!

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Si, Cullen, me gusto… me gusto ese beso, viniendo de un… _hombre_… y si, no me arrepiento pero jamás volvere a hacerlo porque…

Y otra vez me interrumpía, su boca me callo y si así iba a interrumpirme siempre por mi no habria problema, hablaria mas y todo… el punto era que ¡por toda la santa mierda del jodido mundo Cullen era gay G-A-Y! ¿Por qué me estaba besando?... no ¿Por qué estaba yo correspondiendo?...Bueno esa tampoco era la pregunta, sus labios eran tan suaves, frios, humedos…se sentian tan bien y moviendose de esa manera dentro de mi boca joder que no soy de hierro ni tenia intenciones de serlo… correspondi de buena gana, es mas, rodee su cuello con mis manos y lo acaricie ¿y porque no decirlo? Hasta un gemido se escapo de mi garganta haciéndolo reir de lo lindo… pero diablos ¿Por qué era tan buen besador?... ¿Y si algún hombre lo habria enseñado?... ¿Un balde de agua fría? Eso era decir poco pero fue suficiente para separarme de él… esto no estaba bien.

-¿Que sucede contigo Cullen?... ¿ahora eres heterosexual?- Pregunte jadeando medio divertida medio enojada, era un punto difícil, pero vamos ¡tu amigo gay no te besa todos los dias!

-No lo soy- susurro visiblemente apenado, no le crei, de hecho esperaba que alice quien acababa de asomarse a la habitación de Edward dijese un alegre ¡caiste! Feliz dia de los inocentes, pero aquello no cuadraba por que 1) alice parecia haber matado a alguien, 2) se sumaron una Rosalie con el cabello alborotado y la ropa semi puesta con un Emmet muy serio semi desnudo y un Jasper visiblemente culpable y 3) no era Diciembre, de hecho estabamos a Marzo… Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago.

-¿pueden decirme que mierda sucede aquí?- pregunte sin mirar a nadie, el suelo era mas entretenido, me asustaba ver que todos tenian cara de culpabilidad, preferia pensar que todo habia sido producto de mi imaginación.

-Bella, ¿recuerdas cuando te presente a mi hermano?…¿especialmente que queríamos ayudarte?- pregunto Alice acercandose a mi, no quise verla a la cara, solo asenti, aquello me daba mala espina.

-Luego me dijiste que era gay… ¿Por qué así es verdad? ¿Por qué no se atreverían a engañarme aunque fuese para superar mi desconfianza? ¿no es así Alice?- pregunte esta vez deseando que fuese una respuesta negativa, pero nunca llego, no hubo ruido a mi alrededor y fue lo que necesite para saber que me habian estado engañando por mas de un año, que Edward habia sido mi confidente, habia vivido conmigo… ¡por todos los cielos me habia visto semi desnuda siendo heterosexual!... el mareo se fue solo para dar paso a mas nauseas, ¡maldito whiskey!

-¿Alice?- esta vez la mire a los ojos y estos permanecían abnegados en lagrimas, no quise escuchar sus explicaciones.

-Dejalo asi, no quiero escucharlos- susurre y estuve dispuesta a irme y lo habria conseguido si una fria mano no me hubiese sujetado, la sensación fue la misma, una corriente electrica que me recorrio y unas ganas inmenzas de abalanzarse sobre el y llorar por lo estupida que habia sido..pero no lo hice, llorar en los brazos de Edward Cullen seria algo de lo que estaba casi segura jamas haria de nuevo.

-No te vayas- Susurro el chico de ojos verdes y lo ignore.

Hale mi mano para soltarme y corrí sin tropezar, si, fui una cobarde pero ¿Qué mas podia hacer? Ellos eran mis amigos, las personas en las que mas confiaba casi mi familia ¿y que paso? Me mintieron, algo que yo jamás habia hecho con ellos, habia sido siempre clara y hasta les habia confiado mi mas grande secreto ¿y que hacen ellos? Lo hechan todo por la borda.

No tenia automovil, mi unico auto lo habia dejado aquí en forks y ahora estaria frente a la casa de mi padre estacionado, no perdi tiempo y fui por él, necesitaba pensar y con lo torpe que soy, regresaria con una pierna rota aun mas humillada de lo que ya me sentia… Porque de algo si tenia la certeza, regresaría, una parte de mi comprendia lo que intentaban hacer y hasta cierto punto lo agradecia, intentaban cerrar mi herida sanarme y si lo hubiesen propuesto yo me habria negado porque ningun hombre ademas de mi padre, tenia cabida en mi mundo después de lo que paso…

Cuando era pequeña vivia con mi madre y phil su esposo, era bastante mas joven que ella , todo comenzo como un mal entendido, su manos me tocarón donde no debia y pidio disculpas, era una inocente niña de seis años, por supuesto que lo perdone cuando me hizo saber lo apenado que estaba, y luego no fue un accidente, lo hacia constantemente y me amenazaba con golpearme si decia algo, sus abusos nunca se consumaron por decirlo de alguna manera, siempre me tocaba y solo una vez me obligo a…

Frunci los labios ante el asco que me daba el solo recordarlo, en mi cabeza solo estan las imágenes, afortunadamente yo no logro recordar nada mas, solo los constantes actos que habia tenido que presenciar donde mi madre era la protagonista esta vez ¿de verdad pensaban que iba a olvidar aquello alguna vez? ¿Por qué dejaban que los viera mientras hacían sus porquerías? … Las lagrimas de dolor se agolparon cuando subí a mi auto, mi viejo cacharro, busque las llaves en la guantera y alli estaban, arranque exaltandome ante el ruido que hacia y conduje sin una dirección en especifico, solo necesitaba refrescar mi mente.

Y finalmente me detuve a contemplar las olas de first Beach, una playa de la reservación india de forks, la salitre me golpeo en el rostro con una brisa refrescante y cerre los ojos mientras me sentaba en una enorme roca, la vista era sencillamente hermosa, tal y como la recordaba…

Habia venido a forks cuando tenia siete años, la edad suficiente para decir basta y largarme con mi padre, aun es un secreto lo que sucedió… Recuerdo haberle dicho a mi madre lo que pasaba y esta hecho a Phill, pero de igual manera y a pesarde sus ruegos me fui de casa para vivir con charlie, al principio fue difícil, creia que el era como phil, lo creia de todos los hombres que se me acercaban y asi creci, el dolor se acumulo y explote parando en un psicologo que me ayudo a menguar en parte mi dolor, y avance, ya no odiaba ni temia a los hombres, solo desconfiaba de ellos y es que la televisión a veces no es buena, tantas peliculas de abusadores no ayudaba tampoco y finalmente llego Él.

Con sus sonrisas y su encanto ademas de su _"afeminada personalidad"_ logro conquistarme, me hice su amiga y aquí estamos, sabia que habia sido una idiota al enojarme tanto pero vamos, es casi insoportable la vergüenza que me embarga… con él lo habia compartido todo, todo lo que compartes con una mejor amiga… Y alli estaba, Edward tenia de gay lo que yo de… en fin, no era gay, y eso me hacia replantearme desmasiadas cosas, una de ellas los sentimientos que habia estado experimentando… necesitaba tanto pensar en todo.

...

Me levante cuando el sol se oculto en el horizonte ya estaba anocheciendo, y una paz que hacia mucho que no sentia me embriago, al fin habia puesto todo en orden… bueno, al menos lo mas importante.

Al fin lograba entender porque Edward era tan importante para mi, porque sentia todas esas cosas cuando su piel hacia contacto con la mia, porque sabia leer mejor que nadie cada expresión, cada movimiento de su parte, porque me habia gustado tanto ese beso y porque en parte me habia alegrado de que no fuese gay, porque en vez de sentirme profunda y jodidamente traicionada y no volver a hablarle a ninguno ahora queria regresar y abrasarlos.

Conduje por un rato a todo lo que daba mi pobre cacharro, 50km/h, lo se pero al menos no me estrellaria contra un arbol o no me multarian por exceso de velocidad… ademas de ser la hija del sherif del pueblo, pero que mas daba. En cuanto vi la casa de los Cullen todo un alboroto me recibio.

Habia un montón de gente con linternas, mi padre junto a otros policias llamandome y aun mas extraño Alice con la ropa empantanada llorando desconsoladamente… y como ella todos los demas… ¿Estarían buscándome?.

Apague el motor del monovolumen y cerre la puerta lo mas fuerte que pude, en un segundo todas las miradas se posaban en mi y un grupo relativamente grande de personas se abalanzaron encima… _joder._

Las preguntas fueron interminables pero después de quince minutos todos incluyendo a mi padre que tuvo una corta pero seria charla de _"no vuelvas a salir asi sin avisar"_ se marcharon, los unicos que quedaban eran los Cullen, Esme y Carlisle me regañaron levemente y después me abrasaron, me senti bien y mas importante nos dieron espacio para que pudiesemos hablar comodamente. Apenas se marcharon estallo la conmoción.

-Lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento tanto mucho bella perdóname lo siento lo siento…- lloraba alice mientras sus pequeños brasitos me rodeaban, luego fue rose, luego emmet aunque no se unió al abraso y finalmente jasper que hizo lo mismo que emmet y se mantuvo lejos.

-No no no chicas, no, yo soy la que debe disculparse, todo lo que hicieron fue por mi bien, me ayudaron a superar en parte mi miedo y aun mas importante… gracias a esa mentira conoci mejor a… Edward se hizo mi mejor amigo… fui muy infantil lo siento- Me disculpe, no pude evitar soltar alguna que otra lagrima, me emocione al ver tanto cariño hacia mi, era realmente conmovedor, y después de un momento hubo un abraso grupal en el que se incluyeron a petición mia emmet y jasper, no me senti incomoda porque sabia que me querian como a una mas, una amiga con la que podian contar de ahora en adelante. Pero a pesar de tanto amor aun me sentia vacia, necesitaba aquella otra mitad que no lograba ver. Hasta que Alice lo llamo por teléfono explicandole todo y cinco minutos después aparecio como un huracán por la puerta principal.

No logre ver su rostro porque permanecia con las mejillas rojas de pura vergüenza mirando fijamente al suelo, los chicos nos dejaron solos, cosa que agradeci profundamente y solo pude sentir sus brazos rodeandome como tantas veces habia hecho, y no fue diferente, jamas lo habia sido, me senti segura, protegida, querida y con aquella sensación de pertenecer allí toda la vida, mas lagrimas salieron pero contrariamente a lo que sentia, estas no eran de felicidad, me sentia triste al notar que el amor que sentia por que si, era amor, no era correspondido y esta ves no porque fuese gay, esta ves era porque no estaba segura de si el sentia lo mismo por mi, es mas, algo me decia que no era asi… Estaba enamorada como una tonta de mi _Ex mejor amiga-nuevo mejor amigo_… y aquello dolia, dolia incluso mas ahora porque lo sabia, tenia plena certeza de mi amor por él.

-¡Nunca vuelvas a hacerme eso Swan, me escuchas nunca jamás lo hagas!- Exclamo y su voz sono rota, como si….

-Estas llorando- hipe, mientras mis manos recorrian su rostro, me partia el alma verlo de ese modo ¿acaso lloraba por mi?

-Tu tambien lo haces- susurro secando mis lagrimas…

-No creo que sea por lo mismo- Conteste sin evitar que mas lagrimas se escaparan.

- Estoy seguro de ello, Yo lo hago porque pense que habia perdido por egoista y mentiroso al amor de mi vida y mejor amiga Isabella Swan para siempre– confesó mientras mas lagrimas recorrian su rostro, yo solo atine a congelarme mientras repetia una y otra vez sus palabras en mi mente… Esto era un sueño, probablemente si me haba estampado contra un árbol y esto solo era parte de una enfermiza alucinación por algun medicamento alucinógeno.

-Isabella respira por todo lo santo ¿Estas bien?- pregunto palideciendo, yo solo asenti mientras reia nerviosamente…

-Tu… tu me..-

-Te amo desde que me diste el honor de conocerte, de saber lo que hay dentro de esa armadura de chica fuerte, me enamore de ti y sufri como un condenado por ser tu mejor _amiga_… Pero sufri aun mas al pensar siquiera en la remota posibilidad de haberte perdido para siempre mi Bella, por favor promete que jamás te iras asi, aun si dejas de hablarme lo que seria comprensible después de esto..-

-Callate y besame otra vez Cullen- Susurre mientras mis brazos se posaban alrededor de su cuello y tras segundos de sorpresa por su parte volvi a sentirme feliz, y extremadamente aliviada… Él me amaba, tanto como yo lo amaba… ¿acaso podria ser mas irreal y perfecto?

-Te amo Cullen te amo te amo te amo- susurre mientras llenaba su cara de besos y el reia.

-Yo tambien te amo swan, nunca me cansare de repetirlo- dijo mirandome a los ojos y me recibieron con ese brillo que siempre habia estado para mi, pero que nunca habia podido descifrar…

...

Lo que siguió después a eso no fue pura felicidad, tuve que espantar en mas de una ocasión a las fáciles de la universidad que bailaban de la emocion al descubrir que mi Edward no era gay, aun me estremesco al pensar las burlas sobre _sus tendencias_ que habia tenido que soportar , pero cuando se lo comente me dijo "nunca me importaron en realidad porque gracias a ello podia estar contigo, de hecho los del equipo dicen que fui hábil y Tyler esta usando esa "_técnica_" No pude evitar reir por dias al ver a Crowley caminando como afeminado… fue una locura.

Mi desconfianza con los hombres, se fue esfumando, mas aun al notar como mi protector me defendia de uno que otro que se queria pasar de listo… Ya mis temores se habian quedado en el pasado y con ellos el dolor.

-¿Que haces?- pregunto mi chico divertido.

-Nada, ya Termine de escribir la historia que me pidio la sra Cope- Apenas respondi mientras Edward me masajeaba el cuello, estaba toda engarrotada.

-Que bueno que terminaste, tengo pensado hacer otras cosas que la implican swan- Susurro y en sus ojos note el fuego que me hacia estremecer de pies a cabeza.

-Pues no se hable mas Cullen, no me gusta hacerlo esperar aunque…- Oh si, me interrumpia de nuevo, aunque no me disgustaba para nada, de hecho lo encontraba profundamente excitante … No hace falta decir que sucedió después ¡Solo no le digan a Charlie!... Nuestra boda es en un año.

**FIN**

* puro: licor solo, sin combinar con jugo ni nada.

Hola de nuevooooooooo! espero les haya gustaado! este one shot es una idea que desarrollare mas adelante como fic! necesito su opinion! xoxo ns leemos pronto! ;)


End file.
